


Let's Wait Until It's Over

by JennyMNZ



Series: Until It's Over [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMNZ/pseuds/JennyMNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has become a game for them. Regret, think, wait. Repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Wait Until It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Another small thing for Baavira, because I wanted to make a happier sequel, but still wasn't ready to allow them to be together just yet

He waits.  
While the days go by, while the sun goes down after another sun.

He waits and thinks about her.  
He thinks about green eyes and black braided hair swirling as she dances.  
He thinks about a warm hug and a sweet shy smile.  
He thinks about a quiet yet strong 'yes' and a feeling burning on his stomach.

He thinks about better days. Happy days.  
And he also thinks about a calming lie, and a sudden purple blur. He thinks about the treason, about the backstabbing. About the sorrow. The shock.

He replays the same scene over and over and wishes it was just a dream.  
But he also thinks about her regretful and teary eyes.  
He thinks about a sad apologize, her voice shaken.

He thinks about his conflicted feelings and wishes he had had more time to clarify things with her.  
But right now this is all he gets: a consequence of a fool mistake, a controversy feeling. The silent rest until his sentence is over. A tiny thread of hope to hold on to.

Meanwhile, in her lonely cell Kuvira rests, her back leaned against the damp wall.

Another day. All alone.

She looks through her tiny window to the dark blue sky and she thinks.  
She thinks about bright green eyes shining with brilliant explanations and genius sketches.  
She thinks about a shy hold of hands and a hesitant first kiss.  
She thinks about a nervous yet funny proposal and a beautiful ring resting on her finger.

She thinks about calmer days. Happy days.  
And she also thinks about a tough decision, a sacrifice. She thinks about the guilt, the regret. About the sadness. The mourn.

She replays the same scene over and over and wishes she could remake her decisions.  
But she also thinks about a quiet whisper in middle of the chaos.  
She thinks about understanding eyes, his voice nostalgic.

She thinks about the angst and the doubts and she wishes she had had more time to clarify things with him.  
But right now this is what she gets: a bittersweet memory, a sharp regret, a long time alone to rethink her decisions. The silent rest until her sentence is over. A tiny thread of hope to hold on to.

She sighs and marks another day in her counting.  
She accepts her punishment, she regrets.

While the days go by, while the sun goes down after another sun.

She waits.


End file.
